Return to Hogwarts
by Riley Anne
Summary: The Prisoner of Azkaban as experienced by another party.


"R-Riles?" the new Defense Against the Dark Arts stammered at Professor Gold's retreating back. The young lady sighed and didn't even bother to turn when she replied. "George Weasley, Miss McGranahan can't possibly look so much like me that you can't tell us apart; we're not twins! And if you can tell us apart, then it's improper to call a teacher by their first name." She obviously expected a response because she stood still for a moment, then shook her head and began to slowly turn. "Mr. Wea- " She stopped abruptly and went completely slack-jawed. "Remus..." She looked as if she were going to drop the large Alchemy book she was carrying and jump into his arms, but thought better of it and developed a snobbish air about her. She held out her hand. He took it and opened her mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Absolutely spiffing to see you, Remus. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm quite fatigued and must get to my bedroom. I trust you know where yours is." She stalked off up the stairs in a hurry.  
  
15 years earlier (beginning of Marauders seventh year)  
Platform 9 3/4  
  
James Potter jumped on his friend Rileyanne's shoulders. "Riles! I feel like I haven't seen you for years!" The girl held him up for a few, short seconds, then collapsed under the weight. "James, you prat! I'm half you're weight! And you just saw me yesterday in Diagon Alley!" James looked confused for a moment, then remembered. "Oh, yeah!" He began to laugh hysterically at the fact he had Riley pinned to the ground. "Geroff!!" He stood up and began to help her up when they were tackled to the ground by none other than Oak Silver and Sirius Black. They were a sight to see; first years looked more mature. Lily Evans and Remus Lupin showed up together and laughed at the tangled mess of seventh years. "Join in!" yelled Sirius who was lounging on top of it all. Riley's eyes widened to the size of baseballs as they jumped on top of the pile.  
"I see, it's time for the "Mudbloods and Rifraff" show." came a silky voice from above. Lily turned bright red and got up from the pile. Remus followed. Sirius and Oak attempted an attack on the speaker, but Riley grabbed their ankles. ("You are not getting expelled in your last year!") James got off of Riley and went to comfort Lily. Riley rolled over on to her back. The speaker grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. It was Lucius Malfoy. "Rileyanne, I really don't see why you hang out with this...scum. You should join my group. Why, at the end of the year, we could marry! I'd make sure you'd never have to work a day in your life. I have more money and land than you could dream of!"  
"But...I don't want land...I just want to...SING!!" She replied, then broke into song and twirled into Remus's arms; who kissed her tenderly. Lucius stalked off in a huff. Oak and Sirius sang the Darth Vadar song to his retreating back. James gave Riley an impressed look. "In only one summer, you've not only learned to stand up to Malfoy, but you've learned to properly insert Monty Python into every day Slytherin mocking. Good show!" he said, grinning widely. "Our little Riles is growing up!" Sirius stated proudly as he broke down in mock tears on Oak's shoulder. "Yeah, too bad she hadn't grown any taller. Is it true you're still only one hundred and forty seven centimeters?" Oak teased. "Shut it! One hundred and forty seven isn't that short! And if anyone cares nutters, I've grown two centimeters!" Riley retorted, slightly annoyed. She'd heard it all before.  
"All aboard!" the conductor's call was heard over the din. "Shall we?" Riley inquired. The Marauders all gathered their things and boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Present Time  
Riley's Bedchamber  
  
The sunlight poured into the room. Riley slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked at the pictures on her bedside table. There was a large one of all the Marauders; one of Oak and Sirius; one of Peter and his girlfriend Ashley Fawcett, one of herself and Remus...and one of James Lily and little Harry. Riley's mind wandered back to the day when they went into hiding with the Fidelius charm. James took her hand and told her. "If something happens to Siri, and we die, take care of Harry." As her daydream ended, her eyes began to well up with tears. "As long as I live, James. As long as I live, Harry will be safe."  
She despised Sirius. To think she ever called him a friend just sickened her. She lost everything because of him. She lost Lily and James because of his betrayal; Peter because Sirius had killed him. Her dear friend Ashley died of grief when Peter was murdered. Oak stopped communication with anyone. Finding out that her fiancee was in league with Voldemort had taken its toll on her. And then there was Remus...  
  
Two years after the Potter's death  
Gold Manor  
  
"Riley, I have to break off the engagement. I'm putting you in danger at every moment."  
"No Remus, there is no danger anymore! They've developed a potion that will calm you during transformations. You'll be tame!"  
"That's not all! If Voldermort could make Sirius betray James, then he could easily make me kill you."  
"Voldemort's dead."  
"No, he's as dead as I am."  
"Then I'm putting myself in danger! You're putting me in none!"  
"Riley, I can't let you do this..."  
"Remus, I love you! I always will love you! If you became a hinkypunk on the sixteenth of every month, I'd still love you! If you became a Death Eater, then I would join you!"  
"No you wouldn't, Riley. Voldemort killed your best friends. You shouldn't join him for anything."  
"Remus, please don't do this."  
"I have to Riley."  
  
Present Time  
Riley's Bedchambers  
  
She watched him walk out of her life forever. Or so she thought. She stood up and walked over to her robes. She pulled the robes over her head, walked out the door, and headed down to the great wall for breakfast. She hoped she'd be able to avoid Remus today. When she reached the bottom, her mind was so clouded with thoughts about why Remus would teach at Hogwarts, she ran right into Professor Dumbledore. "I'm so sorry Albus, I--" He held up his hand to silence her. "Miss Gold, I understand your mind must be overcrowded. With Sirius's breakout and the dementors watching the school, whose could be clear? On top of that, you have Harry to look after, and I've put you in quite an awkward situation with my choice of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I'd like to talk with you about that." Riley saw Remus walking towards her over Professor Dumbledore's shoulder, and quickly blurted out, "Can it wait until classes are over today, sir? I'm just grabbing a sticky bun to take to my classroom. I've still some preparing to do for class."  
"Of course, Riley." was his reply. 


End file.
